Jamie West
by OrangeFizz
Summary: Jamie and her mother just escaped her murderous dad, and finally settled down in NY. But just a few short weeks later everything takes a turn for the worst when Jamie is taken by the Kraang. After the turtles save her, she becomes like a sister to them, well all of them except Raph. There's something more there, but will either of them admit that?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: All chapters are in Jamie's POV unless otherwise noted. This is set in the 2012verse. It's not following the episodes in any manner; I'm just using this verse because I favor it. As usual reviews are appreciated, especially since this is my 1****st**** ever FanFic, but don't treat me delicately because I'm new, I really appreciate tips from experienced writers, and Yes I DO plan on making this a series, at least 3-4 stories.**

**I don't own TMNT, only Jamie and the storyline, as of now, but I might add more OC's later down the line.**

**Chapter 1: The rescue**

Three months. Three months and six days. That's how long I've been in here, in this cold, metal room, that looked like a hotel room from space. Everywhere I looked, all I could see was white and pink. I was tired beyond belief, but I couldn't sleep, I was too afraid of what they might do to me if I did. The only thing that was normal in this entire room was the clock on the wall. I glanced at once again, but how I wish I hadn't. 5:56p. the time, and that only made me sob. I knew that in less than 5 minutes, the horrible experiments would begin. I had managed to stay awake during most of the experiments, and though they hurt like hell, I at least figured out _why. _I figured out that they were trying to make me into some kind of weapon to be used to defeat some enemy of theirs. '_And when I find those people I am going to tear them limb from limb for putting me through this_' I thought to myself. Tonight would probably go like every other night, the sharply dressed, emotionless men would come to take me away, and I would pitifully try to escape, with nothing more than another Taser mark to show for it. I was so _tired_, physically and emotionally, but I couldn't give up, I had to fight, I had to get out of here, back to my mom. _MOM! _I didn't even know if she was alive. She was there when I was kidnapped by these jerks, she put up a heck of a fight, but she was knocked unconscious. _Unconscious, or dead? NO! I can't think like that! I have to at least TRY…for her. But what if she IS dead? What's the point of escaping if I have nothing to go back to? Stay positive, Jamie, mom is strong she could've handled hers-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of, _fighting? _"BOOYAKASHA!" I heard from somewhere on the other side of the door. I pressed my body up against the farthest wall, under my bed. _What if these guys are just as bad or worse? I couldn't handle this anymore; maybe they'll do me a favor and end my life quickly. _My thoughts were once again interrupted, but not by yelling or fighting, by the door being pick-locked. I cowered in fear and tried my hardest to make myself invisible. I peeked one eye out from behind my shaking hands, which were covering my face in fear. What I saw I definitely wasn't expecting.

I saw two, big, three-fingered hands push the door open, and in walked a 6 ft. tall _TURTLE? With a STICK? _He looked cautiously around the room, his red-brown eyes studying everything, as if he expected to find someone in here. _Well, I guess that would be me, but how did he know that I was in here?_ Stick held in a defensive mode, diagonally in front of his body. When he laid eyes on me, he placed his stick behind his back, and placed his hands in front of his chest as if to say I'm not going to hurt you. He slowly made his way over to me, and when he reached me, he knelt down in front of me. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm here to help you, to get you out of here, ok?" He whispered to me, with a soft, comforting look in his eyes. I nodded to him, but didn't move. "My name is Donatello, you can call me Donnie. What's your name?" He said, still whispering. "J-Jamie" I managed to answer him. "That's a beautiful name." He said, while offering a comforting smile, which revealed a missing tooth. "Can you stand, Jamie?" He asked, no longer whispering. I nodded my head yes, and he reached his hand out to me to help me up. I was hesitant at first, but when I looked in his eyes I could tell he was being truthful and he wouldn't hurt me. I grasped his hand, and when I stood up, he gasped. I didn't even realize how bad I must have looked. All the needle marks littering my arms, the Taser marks and scars down my legs, the fresh wound on my upper fore-arm from where I was shot with a space gun, while trying to escape just last night. It hadn't even been covered or treated, and you could see the dried blood that covered my arm, to the elbow, mixed with the fresh blood that still oozed out of the wound. I was wearing a white short sleeved T-shirt and white shorts. "Can you run?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. Once again, I nodded yes. "Good, when you get out there, it's not going to be pretty, but I need you to run, as fast as you can, behind the crates on the left. Stay there, you'll be safe until I come and get you, ok?" "You're leaving me?" I asked as a few tears slipped from my eyes, and I started shaking violently. He placed his hand on my shoulder, "I _will _come back for you." I could hear the determination in his voice and I knew he meant it. "Ok." I squeaked out, my voice was cracked and harsh, I hadn't had anything to drink in a few days, and I only got one meal a week, which had been 6 days ago. "Ok, 1…" he pulled out his stick, "2…3, GO, RUN!" I ran, as fast as I could, while avoiding the pink lasers and guys trying to grab me. I reached the crates in a few seconds, and immediately ducked behind them. After I caught my breath, I poked my head over them, to see what was happening. I was greeted by a wonderful sight; dozens upon dozens of robot bodies lay in motionless, sparking heaps on the floor. I continued to survey the scene, and found my savior, a purple-masked turtle, along with 3 other turtles, finishing off the last of the robots. They each had a different colored mask; one with darker green skin and more set jaw-line, wore a red mask, one with lime-green skin and beautiful baby-blue eyes wore an orange mask, he reminded me of my best friend's little brother, and then there was the blue masked one, he had a very leader-like stance and carried himself with much confidence. They high fived, well high _three-ed_, each other and then Donnie whispered something to them, and they looked in my direction. The Blue-clad turtle nodded and Donnie took the lead as they walked towards me, all with compassion in their eyes. The compassion was suddenly replaced with horror and anger as Donnie started running towards me, pulling out his stick. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" was the last thing I heard before my skull was forcefully met with something hard. As I fell to floor, the last thing I saw was Donnie, along with the other turtles, jump over me. Then I was suddenly in a room of nothing but blackness, it felt so good to sleep, and I hoped deep inside, with everything I had, that I wouldn't wake from this back in that room.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know not much Romance is blooming right now, but trust me, it'll come, she has to get through the night first, just hang with me.**

**On the other hand; 2 chapter, in 4 hours, WWHAAAAT?! Ye-ah! I stayed up until 2-o-freaking-clock in the morning for you guys. Hope you like it.**

**BTW, don't own anything except Jamie and the story line. Ok, Bye! Hopefully I will update by tomorrow but if not, then definitely by Monday.**

**Chapter 2**

Although I didn't have my eyes open, I could still faintly hear the voices around me.

_Is she gonna be ok?_

_I don't know, Mikey. I hope so._

_Do you think Sensei will be mad if we take her to the lair?_

_No, I don't. Once he sees her and what she's been through, I think he'll be fine with it._

_Who's gonna tell him?_

_I will. You get her to your lab and make sure she's ok.. _

_Mikey, Stay out of the way, and don't touch her._

_What? I wanna help._

_You can help by staying out of the way. Just let Donnie help her, OK?_

_Fine._

_Raph, help Donnie and watch Mikey, if he gets near her, slap him._

_My pleasure. _

_Good, let's hurry._

And with that I felt someone pick me up, bridal style, and run. I managed to finally open my eyes, despite the throbbing in the back of my head, and looked up to see none other than Donnie, my savior, carrying me, running across the roof tops. I must have passed out again because when I woke back up, I looked around to see Donnie carrying me into a lab, of some sort. And with my experience in labs, this didn't sit well with me, everything was just too overwhelming; the smell, the feel of the cold, metal table, it just brought back so many nightmares. I couldn't take it anymore, I sat up as fast as I could, jumped off the table, and ran to the nearest wall looking for somewhere to escape, but I couldn't find a door a window, anything. I turned around to see Donnie and the red-masked turtle approaching me, Donnie held a syringe filled with a mysterious liquid. I screamed as loud as I could, but all that came out was a small whimper, and I fell to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my hands. _I thought they were rescuing me; know they're doing the same thing as the others. Why? Why me? _I thought to myself.

"Hey, Jamie, were not gonna hurt you. It's okay, you're safe here." Donnie whispered.

I wanted to believe him, I really did, but the needle in his hand said otherwise.

"No, please, please don't. No more needles, please." I begged, my head still buried in my hands.

"I-It's ok. It's just some numbing medicine, so I can stitch up your arm."

"NO." I said, with a demanding tone. "You can stitch me up, but NO MEDICINE, I don't trust you enough."

"I-I can't, you won't be able to handle it without me numbing it."

"Please, no medicine." I started sobbing. And I guess he took the hint, because he put the needle down on the desk behind him, walked back over to me, and knelt down.

"Ok, fine, do you want me to do it in here, or on the couch?"

"Couch."

"Ok, that's fine, come with me." He said, and then looked at the other turtle. "This is Raph. He's my brother; you can trust him, ok?"

I simply nodded, and got up. I followed Donnie into what I can only assume is the living room. He motioned for me to sit, which I did. Raph came out, carrying a red toolbox. Donnie opened it and took out a suture needle, along with some thread.

"This is gonna hurt, a lot." He said concentrating on threading the needle. When he was done, he told me to hold my elbow with my good hand, and hold as still as possible. With that, he leaned forward, and started to stitch. As soon as the needle pierced my skin, I let out an ear-piercing scream, yanked my arm away and started sobbing. I saw the entrance/exit and made a beeline for it. I was almost there when I collided with something big and furry. I fell to the ground, looked up and was greeted by a giant rat, who looked rather wise and old. I tried to scream, but was only met with a whimper, as I fell into the fetal position. Through sobs, I begged him not to hurt me. "Please, please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it; please don't hurt me, please."

I felt a furry hand on my shoulder, and looked into the Rat's eyes; they were full of compassion and understanding. "My child you have nothing to fear anymore. You are safe here; neither I nor my sons will hurt you. Please, you are hurt, let Donatello fix you." I don't know why but for some reason, I trusted him, more than I did anyone else. I could see, in his eyes that he actually cared about what happened to me. The only other time I've seen that, was when I looked in my mother eyes. "Okay." I complied. And with that he nodded to Raph, and stepped aside. Raph came over and scooped me up, I sobbed into his plastron, preparing myself for the pain that would come when Donnie tried to fix me. He walked over to the couch and sat down, me in his lap, as I wouldn't let him go. By now, I noticed that all 4 turtles and the Rat were huddled around me. Donnie looked at me hopefully, "Can I give you the numbing medicine, now?" I thought about it, and looked at the rat; he nodded to me, signaling that nothing bad would come of it. And I trusted him, so I said "yes." "Ok, I'll be right back." He replied, relief soaking through his tone, I guess relief that he didn't have to hurt me.

I turned my head so it was against Raph's plastron, and sobbed. "Hey, shh, it'll be fine. Donnie's great at this stuff." he comforted.

"Really?"

"Really. I won't let anyone hurt you, WE won't let anyone hurt one." At his sentence I looked around the room and saw the others nodding in agreement. The orange turtle standing behind the couch where I was sitting with Raph, placed a hand on my head. "I'm Mikey, What's your name?" he smiled the sweetest, most innocent smile I've ever seen. "J-Jamie." I smiled back. "I'm Leo," the blue-masked turtle added, "and this is Master Splinter," he gestured towards the rat. I smiled a conformation.

"I'm back! Ok, Jamie, just hold still and I'll work as fast as I can, ok?" Donnie smiled, and his eyes apologized for what he was about to do. "It's ok; I've been through a lot worse." I sadly chuckled, trying to lighten up the situation. I winced when he started to sew me up, and buried my head in Raph's shoulder. He tightened his grip on me to let me know he was there for me, and Mikey held my free hand. "It'll be ok, I'm almost done." Donnie apologized every time I flinched. Finally I didn't feel any more pain, and I looked at Donnie who was washing off the dried blood around the wound, he covered it with gauze, and took a step back. "There, done" He said rather proudly, as he admired his handiwork. I looked at my arm, and saw why he was so proud, it was no longer nasty looking, and all you could see was a square of gauze. "Thanks" I beamed, and got up to hug him. He hesitated at first, then gave in and hugged me back, very gently, afraid he might hurt me. After that, Raph brought me some soup, chicken noodle to be exact. "Thanks, I love Chicken Noodle." I smiled at him. "Good, now eat up, you need it." He smiled back. I picked up the bowl, not caring about my table manners, and slurped the entire thing in under a minute. "Can I have some more, please?"

"Absolutely." He smiled and took the bowl, to refill it. 4 bowls later, I was finally full. "Where did you put it?" He asked, sounding dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, it's just I only get one meal a week, and my last was 6 days ago." A flash of concern found its way into his eyes, but was replaced by anger. "I'm gonna kill whoever did this to you." He said through clenched teeth. "I-It's ok, I'm fine now." I stuttered, a bit taken aback by his reaction. _He only just met me a few hours ago, and he already wants to beat up the guys who did this to me. _

"You're not fine, Jamie. You're scared to death of everything, because of what you went through. I'm not sure what that is but, I can tell it was horrible, just by the fear in your eyes." He looked genuinely concerned for me as he said this, and I couldn't help but feel, _protected._

The rest of the night went smoothly, Splinter forbid anyone of asking me any questions until the next morning at the least, then he would talk to me, and I could decide if and when I wanted to tell them, and how much I wanted to tell them. Come around 10 o'clock everyone had migrated to their rooms except for Raph, and me, obviously. Both Donnie and Leo offered me their beds for the night, but I refused.

Raph was the one who broke the silence, "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Are you sure you don't want my bed?" I tried to smile at him, but it was hard to, especially when you have nothing left in your life to be happy about. "No, I'm fine."

"Ok, Holler if you need anything." I nodded my head in response. He walked away, towards the kitchen, to turn the light out. "NO! PLEASE!" I sobbed into my blanket. He immediately ran over to me, and placed a hand on my shoulder, which I jerked away from. "Don't touch me! Please, don't hurt me!" I was now sobbing hysterically and had woken up everyone in the lair. Splinter immediately came to my side and engulfed me in a hug. He was the only one I really, genuinely trusted out of the group. "What is wrong, my child?" he asked genuinely concerned for me. "The dark, I don't like it, I don't like the dark. Please don't turn off the light." I said, between sobs. I heard Raph gasp as he ran over to the light switch and flipped it on, "Jamie, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't-"He was cut off by Splinter, "Raphael, I understand you did not mean to upset her, but the greatest thing you can do right now, is go to bed. I will deal with this." Raph didn't move "But Sensei, I-" Splinter tapped his walking stick on the ground, which made me jump in his hold. He tightened his hug and sighed, "Jamie knows you did not mean it. But right now, she is hurting, and more than anything, she needs rest. I will stay and calm her. You 4 go to bed, now."

"Hai, Sensei." Raph reluctantly replied. I heard them all walk to their bedrooms and close the doors. Sensei loosened his grip and sat me so I was facing him. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, and sniffled, embarrassed of my outburst. I looked at Sensei, and he at me, his eyes full of concern. He took my hand in his and looked at me, "Jamie, you have been through a traumatic experience, more than any young woman should ever have to endure. I know that right now things may seem hard, impossible even, but trust me, from experience, talking to someone about what happened will help. I hate seeing you like this, you have been broken, and it will take a while to put you back together, but with help from your family-" at the word _family _I broke down sobbing again. He took me in a hug, and immediately apologized, "I am very sorry, I did not realize you did not have anyone," I looked up at him as he let me go. "I d-don't k-know if sh-she is al-l-live or n-not." I sobbed. "Who? Who do you not know is alive or dead?" I flinched at the thought of my mom being dead, "M-my m-mother." I sobbed even harder and just let the tears flow. At my response, Sensei's eyes softened and a few tears wet his fur. _He actually cares about me. My sadness makes him sad. He's like the father I never had, _I thought to myself_. _He seemed to ponder what to do next, as I laid down my head nearest to him. He got up and covered me with a blanket and started to leave, but I grabbed his paw. I looked at him with sadness, "Please, stay. At least until I fall asleep, I don't want to go to sleep alone again." He seemed to understand my situation as he sat down crisscross on the floor in front of me, and began to sing. I had no idea what he was saying, but it was the most beautiful song I'd ever heard, and it lulled me right to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, here it is, albeit late, but still, it's here. I've already written chapters 4 and 5 and am starting on 6, so I shouldn't be late again for a couple weeks, at least. I'll try and post chapter 4 this Monday and 5 this Thursday. Not a lot of romance in this, because I'm still developing Jamie. Reviews are always appreciated, so yeah. A little more revealed about Jamie's time in the hands of the Kraang in this chapter.**

**I don't own TMNT, cause if I did this would be a movie not a fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I can't remember the last time I slept without having nightmares; I know it hadn't been recently. My eyes fluttered, still groggy. I looked over to see Master Splinter had left, but he kept the light on, just like he promised. I smiled, and look at the clock over the T.V. 4:00 a.m. _I guess the boys won't be up for a while._ _Might as well go back to sleep. _But, no matter how hard I tried, or what position I laid in, I couldn't go back to sleep. After about an hour of flipping and flopping, I decided I might as well just get up, as long as I wasn't loud, I didn't think anyone would mind. My decision was seconded by a loud growl from my stomach. _Still hungry, huh? I wonder what they have to eat here. _By now, it was 5:15, and I couldn't wait any longer, I was starving and parched. I got up and made my way over to the kitchen, as silently as possible. I tiptoed over to the fridge, opened the door, and took inventory of the contents. _Orange juice, gross, apple juice, meh, grape juice, maybe, tea, not a big fan. uuggghhh! I guess I'll be drinking water then, not that I really have room to be complaining. I mean these guys took me into their home, fed me, and fixed me up, and all they know is my name. I will be forever grateful for them, but right now, I can't stop thinking about my mom. I wish I knew if she was ok. I'll ask Donnie when he gets up, if I can borrow his laptop, I'm sure he won't mind. I just hope she's…alive. _"Ugh, when did my life get so complicated?" I whispered to myself. I walked over to the cupboards and searched through them until I found the one with the glasses. I trudged over to the sink and filled it with water; the cool liquid tickled my throat as I drank. I hadn't earth water in so long. I don't know what the Kraang fed me, but it _was not_ of earth origin.

I started to feel a little light-headed so I sat on one of the stools at the table. I thought the spell as over, but as I stood I was hit with a brain-exploding pain in my fore-head. The pain subsided, but when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the lair anymore. _Where am I? Am I…NO! _I was once again surrounded by pink and white, and robots bustled around me, not noticing me at all. _What the…am I invisible or something? What the heck is going on around here? _I made my way through the room, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. "Leave me alone! You better hope I never get out of here!" a voice shouted from somewhere to my left. _Was that…no, it can't be. _I followed the voice down a hallway, through a set of double doors, and found myself face to face with…_myself. _I was in the room that held so many of my worst memories, the room that scarred me for life. There I was watching myself being strapped to a table as the Kraang inserted yet another chemical into my bloodstream, this time they were trying to combine my DNA with that of a tiger. "The subject known as J902 will now be mutated with the DNA which belongs to that of an Earth tiger." one of those dumb robot-jerks said. He injected the stuff into my arm, and I was met with blood-curdling cries. I remember this; this happened a few days before Donnie found me. It was by far the most painful of them all. They never worked, the experiments, but they still hurt like heck. I don't know why, they said there was something in my blood that countered the stuff, that's when they started taking blood and skin samples out the wazoo. They said people like me were a danger to their plan, and had to be eliminated. Once they figured out what made me _immune_, in a sense, they didn't need me anymore, that I would 'expire' as they put it. My thoughts were interrupted by yet another set of screams; I looked back at the table where I, well my _other _self, was. I saw my body start glowing a blue color, and then it stopped. Everything; the cries of pain, the glowing, everything. My body looked _lifeless_, but I remembered this, I remembered the pain that was still coursing through my body, despite the lack of life. I was Tasered, again, before the Kraang unstrapped my arms and legs and dragged me back to my cell. I followed the Kraang and watched in horror as I relived a memory I tried so hard to forget. He threw me on the floor and held his gun, aiming it at me.

"Why does J902 not react to that which is known as mutagen?"

"I don't know." My face was met with a large metal foot.

"J902 is being the not cooperative. The Kraang punish the not cooperative."

"Eat it, Tin head." I growled which was yet again met a swift metallic kick to the stomach.

"Kraang is thinking that was an insult. You will now tell Kraang why J902 is immune to that called mutagen."

"I DON'T KNOW!"

The Kraang simply straightened and punch my face, before turning and leaving. I stood there, watching, as my dream self sat on her bed and cried. _Why am I remembering this? If I ever see another Kraang, ever I'm gonna tear them limb from limb!_ I internally screamed.

* * *

><p>My flashback was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and a searing pain shot through my hand up my arm. As I was brought back to the present, I looked down and saw blood pouring from my hand and chunks of glass, stuck in it. I winced in pain, but I wasn't going to scream, not even cry, I did enough of that last night. <em>I can't believe I cried in front of them last night, I'm such a wimp.<em> I grabbed a paper towel off the roll and gently wrapped around my hand, careful not to push the glass in any further. _I need help. _I made my way to the bedroom area of the lair, quiet as a mouse, which isn't hard when you only weigh 90 lbs. I opened the first door I came to, which happened to be Raph's.

"Raph?" I gently shook his shoulder with my good hand.

He growled, "Go away Mikey."

"It's not Mikey, its Jamie."

He immediately rolled over and sat up. "Jamie, what's wrong?"

"I need help, I had a flashback and I got mad and I crushed the glass and there was blood and there's glass and..."

He held up a hand, "Slow down, Jamie. It's ok, let me see."

I held out my hand, shaking from the pain. He gently held it in his, and unwrapped the paper towel to reveal my massacred hand. "Geez, Jamie. This is bad, I gotta get Donnie."

"No, can't you just do it? I don't need everyone to know."

He saw I was embarrassed from doing something so stupid. "I can't, I don't know how, I'll just get, Donnie, ok, no one else."

I sighed in defeat, knowing he was right. "Fine."

"Okay, wait here."

He walked out of his room and headed down the hall to Donnie's room. A few seconds later he re-entered with a concerned Donnie. "Hey what happened, are you ok?"

I held out my hand to answer his question. "Oh, Jamie." He eyed me with concern, before ushering me to follow him to his lab, Raph followed.

He sat down in his rolling office chair, "Alright, I don't have any more numbing medicine, so you're just gonna have to bear with me."

"It's okay. I can deal with it."

I sat down on the metal exam table as he gathered some things and rolled his way over to me. He set them down on the table next to my leg. Raph hung back, by the door, not sure what to do. I smiled at him, as he met my eyes, and to my surprise, he smiled back. He then averted his gaze to Donnie, and just stared at him, as he prepared the sutures.

"Raph, if you're just gonna stand there and stare at me then you need to leave because you're breaking my concentration." Donnie said, never removing his eyes from the needle he was trying to thread,

Raph grumbled something under his breath and walked out of the lab. I could hear Mikey's concerned voice, asking about me.

"What happened to Jamie, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, she just hurt herself."

"How?" Mikey innocently asked.

"She had a flashback, and broke the glass in her hand; Donnie's in there now, trying to fix it, but he may be in there a while."

"Oh." Was all Mikey said, but that one little word, said everything. He was concerned; concerned about me, about whether I was okay. I loved Mikey; he was so sweet, innocent, and trusting.

"Jamie." Donnie snapped me from my thought, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Hmm, what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Well my hand feels like it was just stuffed into a meat grinder, other than that, pretty good." I replied sarcastically. He frowned at me. "What?"

"Nothing it's just you're like a totally different person than last night. I mean, not that that's a bad thing."

"Yeah, well, that wasn't me you saw last night. Last night I was weak and tired. I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Now you sound like Raph." He joked.

I smiled in reply, "Can we just get this over with, I'm starving."

He took my hand and placed it over a bucket, as he poured water over it. It was just water, but it burned like heck. I winced but tried to hide my pain, he apologized, and I told him it was fine. The process repeated itself for about an hour. After all was said and done, he put his things away and walked me to the living room, which I learned they called the 'pit'. Leo stared at me, and I couldn't take it any longer.

"What?"

"Nothing, just what's the verdict?"

"17 pieces of glass and 30 stitches." I held up my wrapped hand for emphasis.

Mikey winced at the sight, "What did you flashback about, geez."

I looked down at the ground and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to think about it, and I certainly didn't want to talk about.

Leo saw my distress, and interrupted the conversation before Mikey could push me any further. "Alright, Jamie you must be starving, so, what do you want for breakfast?"

Mikey's eyes brightened at this, and he ran to my side, and plopped down beside me on the couch. "Now you're speaking my language. What would like, pancakes, eggs, fruit, oatmeal, cereal, pizza omelet, normal omelet, grits, anything really."

"Um, what about pizza?"

Mikey's grin widened as he wrapped me in a hug, "I love you." He looked to Master Splinter, "Can we keep her?"

He chuckled slightly at his son, "She is not a pet, Mikey."

"Uh, Mikey, can't breathe." I strained.

Raph pried Mikey from me, and tackled him to the ground, "Mikey, what have we told you about being careful when you hug people? You don't realize how strong you are, you can seriously hurt her." Raph concluded his little speech by helping Mikey stand, only to smack him on the back off the head. "Gee, sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What kind of Pizza, Jamie?" Leo asked as he pulled out a phone shaped like a turtle shell.

"Mac 'n' cheese?"

"Well, that's not the weirdest I've ever heard." He smiled as he dialed the number and walked to the kitchen where it was quiet.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what's the weirdest pizza?" I asked as I turned to Raph.

"Well when you live with Mikey, it's Jelly bean, anchovies, and chocolate syrup." He stuck his thumb over his shoulder towards Mikey.

I shuddered, "Gross." Covering my mouth with my hand. I looked around the pit and noticed one key factor missing. "Hey, where's Donnie?" Everyone looked around and shrugged. "Probably in his nerd cave." Raph answered. From across the room I heard, "It's not my nerd cave, Raph. It's my lab." Raph smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I followed the voice into the lab and saw Donnie leaning over a high table hammering something. Hey, Don?" He looked up and slid his goggles to his forehead.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked quizzically.

"I need to borrow your computer for a second. Just to look something up, it's important." I smiled innocently to seal the deal.

"Yeah, right over here." He walked to a desk which sat to the right of the entrance and bent over to type in the password. "Help yourself."

I walked over and sat down, as he left to go back to his project. I clicked on the internet icon and typed in the address bar. The page loaded and I searched the name 'Hannah West', as I mentally prepared myself for what I might find. I was filled with both worry and relief when I read the message 'no matches found'. I mentally sighed as I tried not to think about her body lying somewhere unfound. In New York we had no one; this was a new beginning for us. We moved here after my father was found guilty for trying to murder us both. The only family we had left was my Grandmother in Ohio, who didn't even remember us because of her Alzheimer's. Then it donned on me, I should check the Ohio Obituaries, she grew up there, they would actually care if she died, here we knew no one enough for them to care if something happened. I clicked on the address bar, and typed , and I once again searched for my mother's name. I got 15 hits, and refined my search to 'within the past 3 months'…I got 1 hit. I hesitated and let a tear fall, normally I would hold it in, until I was alone. But this time was different, this was my mother we were talking about, the only thing I had left, the only one who really cared for me, my flesh and blood; my mommy. I gathered up all my courage and moved to the link, and clicked. That one little click of the mouse, it ruined my life, it changed me, it made me break; all the tears I held back all the feelings I never let myself show, they all came back, all at once. For on the page, was a portrait of my mom, and the words; Ms. Hannah Jade Thompson West, age 36, of Ohio, was killed in an armed robbery on June 12th, 2014. She had been shopping with her daughter, Jamie Rose West, she was shot 3 times, but her daughter has yet to be found… I didn't even read the rest, it didn't matter. My mother was dead. DEAD! Because of those stupid alien freaks! I pushed myself out of the chair and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, sobbing the entire way. The guys' voices were all just a blur as I locked the door and slid down it, pulling my knees to my chest and letting it all come out, all the tears. Right now, I couldn't be strong. I had been strong too long, and I couldn't do it anymore, but I couldn't let the guys see me, not like this. I sat there for a good 30mins. Until I heard a knock on the door. "Jamie? Are you okay?" I was expecting Mikey or maybe even Donnie to check on me, but never did I think Raph would be the one. And before I even knew what I was doing I had stood up and unlocked the door. He poked his head in the door to look at me, and then entered, closing the door behind him.

"My mom, she's…."

"I know. Donnie saw the page you left up. I'm so sorry; I wish I could bring her back." He sounded so sincere and gentle and un-Raph. Then he did something that his brother's would have paid to see, he hugged me. And, I let him; his strong arms squeezed me close to him, as I cried into his chest. I was so tiny compared to him, he had one arm around by back and the other was on my head,"Shh, it's okay, it'll be alright." I pushed out of the embrace.

"How, my mother is DEAD! She's gone Raph, I have no one else, literally. She's gone and my grandmother has no idea who I am so, she's technically dead too, and my dad is a psychopath who will stop at nothing to hunt me down and finish the job!"

"W-what do you mean 'finish the job'?"

"I-I, he, when I was little, my father was abusive, and my mother had no idea until, like, a year ago. She found out and tried to leave him, but he went on this murderous rampage and tried to kill us, my mom she locked us in her bedroom, and called the cops. Before they got there, he managed to break down the door and he…he grabbed me and held a gun to my head, saying that if my mom didn't convince the cops to leave, he shoot me right then and there. The cops managed to trick him, but he promised me that when he got out he would finish the job. I-I know he's in jail, but sometimes I have these nightmares and I swear I can feel the barrel against my head."

"Jamie, look at me. My brother's and I, we will never let him or the Kraang hurt you ever again, ok?" He looked at me, eyes filled with determination, anger, and pity. He hugged me once more, before opening the door. "Pizza's getting cold, come on."

I took his hand and let him lead me to the kitchen, where I grabbed a slice of pizza and went into the pit. I found the most secluded corner, wrapped my blanket around me, and scarfed down my pizza. When I was done, I couldn't do anything else other than just curl up in the fetal position, and lay there. That's all I did all day. I didn't eat lunch, or supper. I didn't move a muscle, I just stared at the wall in front of me, ignoring everyone's concerning glares. Mikey and Leo both tried to get me to talk before they went to bed but I had nothing to say. Nothing mattered anymore anyway, my mom was gone, and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Where am I gonna live, how am I gonna get through this without my mom?

I heard voices, coming from the lab; it was Donnie, Leo, and Raph. I could just barely make out their conversation.

"Raph, did she talk to you when you went after her?"

"Yeah, she did."

"What did she say?"

"I can't tell you, she trusted me with some pretty heavy, personal stuff; it's up to her whether she tells you, not me."

"Alright, well then go see if you can get her to talk."

"Why me?"

"She talked to you before; she seems to trust you more. Just try, I'm really worried about her. See if you can at least get her to eat."

"Yeah, ok, I'll try."

"Thanks, Raph."

I smiled at the fact that they cared for me so much. Maybe I'm not all alone, maybe I can trust them. They seem genuine, but I don't want to burden them, this is my fight, not theirs. But they seem to want to help. I don't even know anymore! What am I supposed to do, mom? Can you give me a sign or something, should I, CAN I trust them?

My little prayer was interrupted by something cold nudging my face. I turned my head to see a little turtle, a normal one, not mutant. He was a brown-green turtle. He seemed to smile at me, and he rubbed his face against mine, like a cat rubs on your leg. I sat up a picked him up in my hands, he stretched his neck forward and rubbed my nose. I giggled a little, and for the first time today, I felt a little better. He lunged forward towards my shoulder and I set him on it. It's like he could sense I needed him, needed a friend. I turned around to find Leo and Donnie staring at me. I looked at them confused, "What?" I asked them as I headed for the kitchen, the turtle still on my shoulder, smiling, I guess, that's what it looked like.

No Ones POV

Leo turned around, "Hey, Raph! I found Spike!" he hush-yelled.

Raph ran from his room, down the hall, where he was met by Leo and Donnie both sporting huge smiles. "Where is he, did you take him!" Raph hush-yelled, careful not to wake Mikey. Donnie and Leo both put their hands up in defense. "Bro, calm down, he's fine." Leo pointed to the kitchen, "Why don't you see for yourself." Raph grunted and pushed past his brothers. He walked into the kitchen to find spike sitting on the table being fed lettuce by none other than Jamie. He watched and listened as she spoke to him.

"I wanna trust these people, I really do, but it's hard, you know? I mean I've been through so much, and every time I let my guard down, I get hurt. They saved my life, and don't get me wrong, I will forever be grateful that they did but….I don't know what to do. I mean my mom's dead, she's gone, forever, and I didn't even get to say goodbye. I wish she were here, she'd know what to do, and she always gave the best advice. What do I do, little friend? Where do I go, where will I live, how will I make it out there in the world without my mom? I'm only 16, I can't drive, I don't have a job, and I'm not even done with school, yet. Ugh! I wish life was easy, I wish I never got kidnapped. But then I wouldn't have met these people, this amazing family. And I wouldn't have met you either, little friend." She tapped his head with her finger and he seemed to smile at her, as he walked, albeit slowly, up to her and rubbed her check with his face. She giggled.

She called us people not mutants or freaks or turtles, people. He thought. He cleared his throat and walked through the entrance.

"Hey, I was looking for you, Spike. You had me worried sick." he tapped the turtles head.

"Oh, is that his name? What a cute little guy, and he's a great listener."

"Yeah, he is. He's awesome. Have ya had supper yet?" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Jamie's smile and happiness faded, "No, I'm not really hungry."

Raph turned to Spike, "Spike, bite your leaf if ya think Jamie needs to eat." Spike smiled and bit his leaf. "You heard him, now what do ya want? I'll make ya somethin'."

She tapped Spike's head and smiled, "Okay, Pizza, I guess."

"Mac n' Cheese?"

"How'd you know?" she gave a little flirty smile. He turned to the fridge so she wouldn't see the major blush on his cheeks. 'Wait, blush, I don't blush over girls, ever. Then again I've never met a girl quite like her' he thought. He glanced over his shoulder to find her and Spike rolling a tomato back and forth. She flicked it and Spike would nudge it back with his head. 'She's so cute. Wait, what? Cute? Well I mean, cute, like Mikey, like a little sister kinda way.'

He set the hot pizza in front of her and took the seat across the table. She smiled at him and cleared her throat, "So," she whispered, considering it was almost 10:30, "Tell me about yourself."

"You tell me about yourself."

"I asked first. You go and then I'll tell you about me."

"Alright, fair enough." He told her everything, about how Sensei and his brothers were mutated, how they lived in the sewers for 15 years, ate nothing but algae and worms, thought pizza was dangerous, fought living mushrooms, met April and saved her dad, Donnie's huge crush on her, and even how he found Spike. "…and we even saved this huge mutant alligator from the Kraang. He's huge and like 10 feet ta-"Jamie dropped her, thankfully, empty cup on the table, and stared at Raph, like she was about to cry.

"L-Leatherhead?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own anything except my OC and the plot. And thanks to MonaRoseGmD and Quaser for their reviews. Means a lot guys. This chapter is more for providing you a background on Jamie and Leatherhead than entertainment.**

**Chapter 5**

"L-Leatherhead?" A thousand thoughts swirling through my brain. _Leatherhead, MY Leatherhead, my best friend, my fellow victim, my protector? Surely he doesn't mean that Leatherhead. But, how many giant, mutant gators are running around New York, and named Leatherhead? It must be him, oh, how I've missed him. I didn't know what I would do when they moved him away from me. I thought he was gone, I thought I would never see him again. I didn't even tell him goodbye._

"Yeah, how'd ya know his name?"

Jamie leaned over the table, grabbed the top of Raph's plastron, and pulled him up to her. "Take. Me. To. Him." Her eyes daring him to say no.

"What? Why?"

"Take. Me. To. Him. NOW! I don't care how late it is, I NEED to see him now!" She let him go and her eyes went from rage to sorrow, "Please."

"Alright, we'll sneak out, but you have to be quite." She nodded and followed him out of the lair. They walked for about 10 minutes, before he put his arm out to stop her. "Wait here." He warned.

"Why?"

"He's a little cranky when he wakes up." She nodded. Raph walked to an old subway car, opened the doors, and slipped in. She could just barely hear what they said;

"Leatherhead, wake up."

"Raphael, What is wrong, my friend?"

"I brought someone to see you."

"You brought someone _here_, strangers cannot know about me, you of all people would know that."

"She says she's your friend. Her name's Jamie."

A brief silence was heard before the doors slammed open revealing a very worried Leatherhead. "Jamie? Where are you, my friend?" She stepped out of the shadows in front of him, and made her way over to him, taking in the sight of her long-lost friend.

"Leatherhead, is it really you?"

"It is really me, Jamie."

She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his snout and cried, "I thought I'd never see you again. I-I thought you were…dead."

She pulled away and he picked her up and held her to his chest, "I feared the same for you. I tried to find you, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't, but know that I never stopped." She looked at him as he set her down to see tears falling from his eyes. She placed a hand on his snout, "Leatherhead. I'm fine; Raphael and his brothers saved me."

Leather head turned to Raph and scooped him up, hugging him. Raph struggled to get out of the mutant's embrace, but failed. "Thank you, Raphael, for saving her." He put him down and Raph had a horrified look on his face. He turned to Jamie. "My dear friend, we have much to catch up on, please come in." He walked to his 'house' and she and Raph followed. Leatherhead went in first followed by Jamie and Raph. Jamie caught him wince in pain when he leaned down to clear the doors.

"Leatherhead, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Jamie."

"No you're not, let me see."

Leatherhead sighed and sat down. Jamie walked to him and inspected his side, where a 6 inch gash had been carved into his skin. Jamie wasn't sure how he got it but she knew how tough his skin was, and how hard he had to be hit for an injury like this. She turned to Raph who stood at the doors.

"Raph, can you back to the lair and bring be Donnie's First-Aid kit."

"Jamie, I am fine. You need not to worry."

She frowned at him and crossed her arms, "Leatherhead when they took you away from me, there was nothing I could do to stop them, and I broke my promise that I would protect you. But I can help mend you, please let me help, it looks infected." She set her hand on his knee.

"Ok, you are right. I have not been taking care of myself like I should."

"Good." She looked at Raph, "Go please, I'll be fine. And grab some washcloths too."

Raph nodded before heading towards the lair. Jamie looked at Leather head and sighed. He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"I am sorry for not finding you. I tried, I truly did. I should have never left you in the first place, I should have fought harder. It is because of me you are hurting." A silent tear rolled down his face.

"Leatherhead, don't say that! How can you blame yourself, it's the Kraang's fault that I'm hurt, not yours. You did everything in your power to protect me. I thank you for everything you have done for me. I love you Leatherhead, you are my brother and my best friend. I would give my life for you and I know that you would do the same for me. I'm mad at the Kraang for taking me, but I am now glad they did. I never would've met you, or the guys, or Master Splinter." Leatherhead smiled at this, but jumped to his feet and pushed Jamie behind him. Jamie listened trying to hear what her friend heard. It was quiet for a moment but then the silence was broken by running footsteps. Leatherhead pulled Jamie to him in one arm and opened the doors with the other, ready to bolt. The footsteps got closer and closer.

She looked at Leatherhead, "Do you think it's Raph?"

Leatherhead shook his head, "No, the footsteps are of someone lighter than him."

"Jamie? Leatherhead?" A nasally voice whispered from down the tunnel.

She smiled and looked up at Leatherhead, "It's okay. It's only Donnie." He nodded confirmation and set her down.

"Donnie, over here!" She yelled. She saw a purple-masked ninja stick his head out of the shadows. He flashed his signature gap-toothed smile.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Where's Leatherhead?" She pointed behind her, "Over here, I think it's infected. Wait, where's Raph?"

Donnie smiled, "I made him go to bed. I was more help to you than him."

They walked over to Leatherhead, who had returned to hid subway car. "Hey Leatherhead." Donnie waved.

"Hello, Donatello." He sat up and winced in pain. Donnie ran over to him, he knew how much pain he had to be in for him to show it like that. Jamie followed close behind Donnie and kneeled next to his head, making him lie down. She rest rubbed the side of his face, with such gentleness. "It'll be fine; Dr. Don will fix you right up. You'll be good as new in no time. I'll visit you every day." She smiled and rest her head on his.

Donnie had never seen this side of Jamie, her motherly side. He shook off the thought and knelt down beside Leatherhead. "Leatherhead, why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I would've helped you." He sighed and looked at Jamie, "It's infected, and I'm gonna have to clean it and stitch it." She nodded sadly, knowing what he was implying. She had just gone through this herself, and knew Donnie didn't have anything to help the pain.

She looked at Leatherhead with sympathy, "Alright big guy, you ready."

"Yes, I will be fine. I have been through much worse."

She chuckled at his response, "That's what I said this afternoon."

Donnie readied the washcloth with the peroxide, and went to work. Leatherhead was surprisingly calm throughout the entire process. The Leatherhead Donnie knew would've already gone crazy on him. He knew it was Jamie who kept him grounded. She had an effect on the large beast that turned him into a gentle giant. He knew just by the way they interacted, that they had a bond stronger than Kraang metal.

About an hour later, after Leatherhead and Jamie got done talking, Donnie and her walked back to the lair. He glanced at her and noticed something different about her, she was happy. The whole way to the lair she kept a hint of a smile on her face. When they arrived, they were greeted by his brother in red. He cocked an eyebrow at Jamie, "So, are you happy now?"

Donnie looked at Jamie who just stood there, before running towards Raph, and tackling him in a hug. He stumbled backwards and wrapped his arms around her, seemingly enjoying the hug.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me to have found Leatherhead again." She whispered in his ear. He smiled and then pulled out of the hug. Jamie looked at him then planted a kiss on his check. "That's for helping me find my long-lost friend." She whispered. Raph made some happy noises before clearing his throat and folding his arms, "Ahem, you're, ah, you're welcome." He turned around walking groggily to his room.

Donnie blinked a few times before running to Mikey's room to gossip to his little brother about what just happened.

Jamie just sat down and let her thoughts subdue her. _Did I just kiss Raph? Yeah, I did. But it didn't mean anything; it was a thank you kiss. Like a sisterly kiss. It wasn't even a kiss; it was peck, a simple peck on the cheek. I don't feel that way about him. Do I? No. Besides he definitely doesn't feel that way about me, right? Does he? We've only known each other for a day and a half. That's not long enough. Is it? Uugghh! I wish you were here, mom. You'd help me figure this out. I miss you so much._

_Good night, mom._


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, we're back to Jamie's POV. Hope you enjoy! I don't own TMNT, Scream, or any of Cynthia Lord's books, only Jamie, Georgie, and her mom and dad. And please no hate reviews. I don't mind constructive criticism but if you feel the need to review just to tell me something stupid that doesn't pertain to the story at all, good or bad. Then don't, ok. BTW, Thanks to Quaser and MonaRoseGmD for their constant support and advice throughout this story. I will have you know that I've already written 21 chapters for this story, so it'll at least be that long! YAY! **

**Chapter 6**

_***Punch, "_again!" _Punch, "_again!" _Punch, "_again!"_ Punch, "_Good! Kick. Follow through with it, put some effort in it!" _Kick, "_good, now you're getting it. Keep going, kick punch combo, come on". _Kick, punch, kick, punch…_

"Alright, that's enough for today. Good job J."

I smile at my friend and teacher, Georgie Castleman, as he tosses me a water bottle. I love him like a brother and he was only a few months older than me. His father and my mother had been friends since high school, and we've known each other since we were babies. He was a tall, muscular guy, black hair, blue eyes, and his dad owned the local karate dojo. He had been giving me self-defense classes for about a year, and not to brag, but, I was pretty good; he said I had a _natural talent_ for beating people up.

He smiled, "Hey, did you get your ranking yet?"

"Uh, yeah I did. Guess what number?"

"1." He smiled as he sipped his water.

"Oh come one, I may be good, but I'm not _that_ good. I only got, you know, 32!" I raise my arms in victory.

He beams at me, "32! Really? That's amazing; I knew you could do it!" We high-five at my victory; I had been placed _32_ out of _**ALL**_ the dancers in Studios across Ohio!

"Hey, stay here. I gotta go get you something." He gives me a sly smile.

"What? Is it a surprise?"

"Yep, it's a gift; it's back in the locker rooms, I'll be right back." He left with a smile, and a few minutes later I heard his blood-curdling scream. My head snapped to up and I ran to the locker rooms, I burst through the doors, only to be greeted by Georgie lying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

"Georgie, oh, Georgie. What happened?" I sobbed as I took his head in my lap, stroking his face.

"Y-you're F-father, h-he's back." He wheezed pointing to the shower room.

"W-what, no. He's in jail." A shadow fell over our bodies and I look up to see none other than my father wielding a machete in one hand and in the other, 4 _ninja masks_. Red, orange, purple and blue; all blood-stained.

He grinned evilly at me, "Did you really think 4 little _turtles _could protect you, _from me_? I promised you I would find you, and you of all people know I'm a man of my word." He ran towards me, machete held high and came down.

As he struck me, I flung myself up and realized where I was. _At the lair, on the makeshift couch-bed Mikey made for me. It was just a dream, just nightmare._

A face appeared in front of me, a red-masked face. "Jamie? Are you all right?"

I couldn't say anything, I was still shocked. I just layed back down and started sobbing, _again._ Raph kneeled down so he was eye level with me. He stroked my hair, "Hey, hey, it's okay. What happened?"

"My-my dad he killed my best friend and you guys. And he was gonna kill me too." I closed my eyes tightly trying to get the image of Georgie, my _best friend, _dying on the floor, out of my mind.

"Hey, it'll be okay, it was just a nightmare, I will _never_ let him hurt your ever again. Okay?" He moved to the couch and I sat up next to him, putting my head on his chest. He wrapped his big, strong arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. In this moment, I truly felt safe; like no one could hurt me. I cried myself to sleep and for the first time in months; I actuallyhad _good_ dreams.

I was awoken the next morning by a bright flash. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked over to my right; Raph had fallen asleep with me in his arms. I smiled at the moment knowing he would wake soon. I turned my head to find out what had woken me; _MIKEY. _He stood on the other side of the room, holding a camera. _He took a picture of me and Raph, like it's some kinda joke! He is so dead. _I gave him a devilish smile before elbowing Raph in the stomach. He grunted and sat up looking at me, a blush growing on his cheeks. He stretched his arms and legs out, "You finally sleep well last night, no more nightmares?"

I smiled, "Nope, thanks to you. By the way, I think the Mikey just captured our moment on film."

He looked towards the kitchen glowering at Mikey. "You little- I'm gonna kill you!"

I flinched at his choice of words before standing up and poking his chest. "Hey! I don't have any problem with you smacking around you brother, in fact I'll help you, but I never, ever want to hear you say you're gonna _kill _him." I plopped back down on the couch, arms folded over my chest, letting a silent tear fall.

He stared at me before sitting down next to me and wrapping his arms around me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Mikey come here."

Mikey slowly waltzed over to us. "I-I'm sorry, Jamie. I didn't mean to upset you."

I looked up at him, at his innocent blue eyes and smiled, "It's okay, Mikey. It's just what happened last night really scared me, and Raph was just being a good friend. There's a time a place for fun Mikey." I replaced my sweet smile with devilish grin, "Like right now!" Raph lunged for his brother while I grabbed the camera, and turned it to video.

Raph had pinned Mikey down and was sitting on him. "Say it."

"Okay, okay. Raph is almighty an-"

"No, Jamie too."

Mikey sighed in annoyance, "Raph and Jamie are almighty, and I'm not fit to walk on the same ground as them, because they're awesome and I'm a dirt clod."

Raph smiled at me, "You good now?" I fell on the couch laughing like I had never laughed before.

"Yeah—I'm good—that was—so funny!" I managed to get out between laughs. I calmed down and gave Mikey the camera back. I frowned at him, "Now, delete the picture." I said in my toughest, threatening-est voice.

He sighed and fiddled with the camera, "There, see." He showed me the screen which read 'Picture deleted'. I nodded in contentment before turning to Raph. "Hey that girl, April, is she coming over anytime soon?"

He looked at me puzzled, "Yeah she should be here this afternoon, why?"

"Well, I kinda need something to change into and a shower wouldn't hurt." Gesturing to my clothes, which were know dingy and had blood on them.

"Oh yeah, of course. I can call her for you." He shrugged.

I smiled, "That would be great."

He pulled out his, what I figured out was called 'T-Phone', dialed a number, talked to April and then handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jamie right? Raph told me about you, he said you needed some stuff?"

"Uh, yeah just the basics, you know."

"Ok, no problem, what sizes do you wear?"

I walked into Raph's bedroom for some personal space and told April what sizes my clothes were, plus my style and favorite colors. I didn't really need the guys hearing what size _bra_ I wore.

I heard some rustling in the background before April spoke up again, "Ok, I got it all written down, I'll go pick up this stuff and be at the lair in about an hour, alrighty?"

I fell down on Raph's in starfish formation, "Thank you so much, you're a life saver April! Ok, bye!" I hung up the phone and turned to my side, still on Raph's bed. I took in my surroundings, which quite frankly was a lot neater than I predicted. There was a desk with an old wooden chair, an antique lamp on it, posters of motorcycles and muscle cars on the walls, and then there was a bookshelf; opposite of the bed, filled with fighting and Ninja comics, some old Japanese books. But, one book stuck out from the rest, it wasn't as old and it was a lot thicker than the others. I got up and walked over to the bookcase. I slid the book out and turned it over; _Touch Blue By: Cynthia Lord. _

I personally loved this book I read it quite a few times. _I can't imagine Raph reading it though. I never took him as the sensitive type, and this is definitely a sensitive book. _My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Raph walked in and came to stand next to me, "I see you found my book."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine. I really love that book, it's my favorite."

"Mine, too. I've read it like 6 times."

"Really? I like her, Cynthia Lord, she's an amazing author."

"Yeah, I know. Have you ever read her other one?" Before I could think I had already asked. _Of course he hasn't you doofus, how could he? He lives in the SEWERS, stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Uh, no. I didn't even know she wrote more than one."

"Yeah it's called _Rules_. It's about a teenage girl with an Autistic brother. She meets this guy who can only speak using these pictures on a board, and she ends up drawing a bunch of tiles for him, to help communicate better, and I'm gonna stop talking so I don't ruin the ending."

"It's ok, unless I find it one of our scavenges at the dump, I won't get to read it anyway." He shrugged it off. But I felt bad for him; I had the freedom of going to the library whenever I wanted, he didn't. I made a mental note to ask April if she could check that out for me, I knew he would never do it, the guys would tease him relentlessly.

He walked towards the desk in the corner and looked over his shoulder at me, "Hey come 'mere, for a sec. I wanna show you something."

I smiled and complied as he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a manila folder. "Sometimes when I get bored, I draw cars and motorcycles and stuff, for Donnie to make someday. Now if I show you these, you have to promise not to tell anybody, alright?"

I looked him in the eyes, "Of course, it'll be our little secret." I smiled at him.

He turned away to hide the blush on his cheeks and acted casual by pulling out some papers and spreading them out on the floor. I knelt down beside him and began looking over the drawings. They were amazing, I mean absolutely beautiful. One was a jet-black motorcycle with a red fire-dragon on the side, there was a car, a deep-dark voodoo purple car, with black snake on the hood wrapped around a Sai.

I picked up the one of the car and held it up, "This one's may favorite. It's beautiful, I can definitely see you driving this." I was smiling so hard, my cheeks hurt. He tapped me on the shoulder and ushered his head towards the desk, wanting me to follow. I got up and pulled an extra chair next to him as he sat down. He opened a drawer and took out a cup of pencils and some paper. He leaned over the paper and began drawing; looking back and forth between me and the paper. I tried to sneak a peek a few times but he always caught me and covered it.

45 minutes later he handed me the paper; it was beautiful, deep magenta motorcycle, with Japanese cherry blossoms on it. At the back, where the cargo hold was, he had some white Japanese lettering. I turned it over and it said; _To: Jamie. For everything I see in you and everything I don't. From: Raphael._ I turned it back over before looking at Raph again, who was now leaning towards me, waiting for my reaction. I looked into his beautiful green eyes, "It's _gorgeous._" I whispered.

We stood up and he smiled at me, "I know, just like the woman I made it for." He blushed deeply, which only caused me blush. I reached over and took his hand in mine. I set my forehead against his chest whispered, "Thank you, this is the nicest thing I ever gotten."

I let go of his hand and he brought it to my cheek, cupping my face and pulling it forward before he rested his lips against mine. He was so gentle with me; I guess he was afraid he would hurt me. I felt his other hand make its way to my waist and he pulled me deeper into the kiss. I didn't resist, it felt _right _and_ good._ My mom had always told me that a first kiss was special, you shouldn't rush into it; the time will make itself. She was right; it was magical; not fireworks and sparks kind of magical, but butterflies in my stomach wish-I-had-a-time-freezer-so-I-never-have-to-stop kind of magical. It felt like we were there a lifetime before he finally pulled away, hands still around my waist. He looked down at me, a sparkle in his eyes. He was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-."

"Don't be sorry." I smiled at him.

He let go of me and sat back down lightning fast before pulling me down to sit next to him. I stared at him, "What the heck was-" He put a finger over his mouth saying 'shh'. Not a second later his door was opened to reveal a red-head girl carrying some shopping bags. She looked at us and smiled before setting down the bags.

"Hey Raph, whatcha guys doing?"

"Oh nothing I was just about to tell J something important." He eyed April, she finally got the message and backed out of the room and closing the door.

I looked at him and he stood up making his way to the door. I pulled him back by his arm and made him face me. "What's so important that you had to kick April out?"

He smiled and scooped me over his shoulder carrying me out of his room, "Raph! You put me down this instant! I mean it, put me down right now!" I was beating against his shell as hard as I could but it didn't seem to do any good. By the time we reached the kitchen I was just letting him carry me. We walked through the entrance and I saw Mikey at the stove making bacon and eggs. He turned around to see me slung over Raph's shoulder and busted out laughing, "What did you do to make him mad, J?"

I placed my elbow on his shell and put my head in my hand. "Ha-ha. I forgot how to laugh." He only laughed harder at my response. "Raph, will you put me down now?!"

"No. Not yet."

"What? Why not, you can't hold me all day."

"First, don't tempt me. Second, I can't." He counted off on his fingers.

"Why, I don't need a babysitter. I'm older than you are!"

"I'm not your babysitter. The guys and April have a surprise for you and I was put in charge of making sure you don't try to sneak a peek."

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say so? Why didn't we just stay in your room, then?"

"Well because this way was more fun, and I want to watch T.V." I couldn't see his face, but I could sense the huge smirk he had on his face and the fun he was having tormenting me.

"Well can I watch T.V., too? While sitting on the _COUCH_?"

He chuckled while making his way to the couch, "Sure but you have to sit by me."

"I was going to anyway."

He set me down while taking the seat next to me, "What are we gonna watch?" I tried to make small talk to distract him. _I will find out your planning my reptilian friend. Mwahahaha!_

"Um, I was going to watch Scream, that okay?" he looked at me, well where I was _supposed _to be. I was now already in the Dojo trying to find April. "April? Donnie? Leo? Anybody here?" Nothing but silence, _where are you guys? _I turned around only to walk smack into Raph, arms crossed frowning down at me. I stumbled back falling to the ground only to have Raph grab me and put me back on his shoulder.

"I told you it was a surprise! Now are you gonna cooperate or do I have to lock you in Donnie's lab?"

I thought for a moment, _cooperate and watch TV with Raph…or try again, risk getting caught, adnd get locked in Donnie's lab? Is it worth the risk? I think I rather spend time with Raph anyway. _I sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll be good. But, can you at least ask April if I can have some clothes, please?"

He set me down on the couch and pointed a finger at me, "Fine you can change and shower but I'm standin' outside the bathroom. Stay here, I'll be right back." He walked down the hall until he was out of view. April came back with him, carrying a bag. She handed it to me and then engulfed me in a hug.

"I'm April, but you already know that. It's so good to meet you; I didn't get to say hi before. So, HI!" She pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

I smiled back, "Hi, April, it's nice to meet you, too." She nodded and headed back down the hall disappearing into the last door on the right.

I turned to Raph and smiled awkwardly, "Spirited, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys, here you go, as usual I don't own TMNT, just Jamie West, Hannah West and Georgie Castleman. And the plot of course.**

**Chapter 7**

I turned to Raph and smiled awkwardly, "Spirited, huh?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "You have no idea. Come on, I'll show you the bathroom."

I followed him past the Dojo, down another hallway, passing Donnie's lab and the garage along the way. He stopped in front of a door and opened it letting me in first. I had forgotten that this used to be a subway station, the bathroom was _huge_! It had a beautiful compass-like design in the middle of the floor; two sinks, two stalls, and two showers. I smiled, "Wow, this is nice, I never would've guessed it belonged to 5 guys."

"Hey, guys can be tidy, too. It's mostly Donnie that keeps it this way." He smiled and walked out the door, I locked it behind him. 45 minutes later, I was interrupted by knocking on the door, "Come on, what's taking so long in there?"

"I'm a girl, Raph! We always take long in the shower!" I shouted at him, laughing at his lack of the obvious. I finished rinsing my hair and stepped out of the stall, drying myself off. April had brought me a great choice in clothing; dark pink skinny jeans, a lace-collared tank, and a black, leather, shoulder-studded jacket; she even found some black studded booties. I loved the outfit, it had Bad-butt, biker chick written all over it, and that was exactly what I told her, too. I never was girly, like, _ever_, despite my favorite color being a deep pink. It wasn't a girly pink though; it was like tough-girl pink, almost a red.I blow-dried and brushed out my hair. Up until today, I had it up in bun; but now I left it down. It had gotten so long over the last few months; it was down to my hips, and a deep brown color. The contacts I had in were brown, but April got me some glasses at the store so I decided to leave them out; my normal eye color was blue, like ice-blue, almost clear. I don't know who I got them from, but everyone used think I was weird so I started wearing contacts.

I gathered up my dirty clothes and towels and put them back in the bag as lifted the surprisingly heavy back over my shoulder I cried at the sharp pain from my right arm. "Hmgghh!"

I heard knocking on the door followed by Raph yelling at me, "Jamie? Are you okay? Jamie? Unlock the door, J!"

I ignored his pleas and took off my jacket. I tossed it the ground and looked at my arm; it was all red and puffy, and hot to the touch. I sat on the ground and realized how sweaty I was, it was burning hot in here, and I guess I hadn't noticed from my cold shower.

I could hear Raph trying to break down the door, I got up and unlocked it for him. He swung it open and stared at me. He came to me and yelled for Donnie who came in behind him. Donnie pushed past him and put his hand on my forehead, then looked at my arm.

"It's infected, I'm gonna have to take the stitches out and disinfect it."

Raph came over to me and scooped me up bridal style, "She's burning up Don."

"I know, take her to couch I gotta get some things from my lab." Raph nodded and took me to the couch. He set me down on my left side so Donnie could work on my right. He sat by my head and I scooted to rest my head on his knee, using his kneepad as a pillow. Donnie came in and kneeled in front of me. He smiled, "Alright, I'm gonna hook you up to this monitor which will keep track of your heartbeat and breathing for me, okay?"

I nodded as he stuck a suction cup thingy over my heart and one on my neck. He took my arm and began taking out the stitches, I was too tired to even flinch. He cleaned it out and placed a hand on my forehead. He pulled out a thermometer and put it under my tongue, I waited and it beeped. He took It out and frowned while nodding.

Raph looked at him, "What is it Donnie, will she be okay?"

"Right now, she's stable. I cleaned it out best I could, gave her some antibiotics, but, her temps 103. I need you to stay with her, and take her temp every hour; if it gets over 105 come get me." Raph nodded in agreement.

Donnie gathered his things and gave Raph the thermometer before disappearing down the hall. I felt so bad ruining their surprise; I didn't want them to feel bad.

I looked at Raph, "I'm sorry I ruined the surprise."

"What no, you didn't ruin it. We'll just have to wait a little before we show you." He smiled to try and reassure me. "Hey, you wanna watch that movie?"

I smiled back, "That sounds nice." I sat up beside him, and he got up to put the movie in. He grabbed the remote and sat back down. I looked at him, "Do you wanna turn the light off?"

He looked at me surprised by the fact that I even suggested that. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, besides I have a big strong ninja to protect me." Trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled and clapped his hands, turning out the light.

I stared at him, "Whoa, you guys have clap on clap off?"

"Yeah, but, don't tell Mikey."

The previews of upcoming movies that are before that actual movie was spent by me clapping on and off the lights. "This is *_clap* _amazing."

"Alright that's enough, movie's startin'"

I stopped and stared at the screen, the first 20 minutes of the movie were fine. But after that it got _really_ gory. I covered my face with my hands during every murder. After the third murder was done I looked at Raph who watching the screen with such intensity. I turned my head back just in time to witness the worst murder yet, it was a machete, he had a machete. I was hit by flashbacks of my nightmare. I buried my face in Raph plastron, "Turn it off, Turn it off, turn it off."

He changed the TV back to regular channels and wrapped an arm around me. "Hey what's wrong I thought you liked it?"

"The machete, that's what my dad used in my nightmare to…" I couldn't finish the sentence before I started crying. Raph turned wrapping his other hand around me; rubbing my back in circles. He didn't say anything; he didn't have to, him being there was enough. He stopped rubbing my back and sat back in his normal position, me doing the same. I leaned against him and sobbed, I was so tired and sad and overwhelmed that I couldn't stop. I was now having a hard time breathing, and the alarm on my monitor went off, Raph leaned over me to grab it and looked at it, Donnie came running from the hall, obviously having heard it.

Raph took my head in his hands, "Jamie, look at me it's alright, you gotta calm down." I was now full on gasping for breath, the lack of oxygen starting to make my light-headed.

I saw Donnie run to his lab and come back to kneel in front of me. He stuck a needle in my arm and the world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to deeply apologize to all my loyal readers for the lateness. But, I have a very valid excuse; I haven't had power for the past 2 1/2 days. No power means no computer, and since I don't own a cell... yeah. But to make up for this, I will be posting this one here, my usual one on Thursday, _AND_ one on Friday. That makes it 3 chapters this week instead of 2. Hope that makes things right between us. Especially Quaser, you are my most loyal reader, and I hope this helps you forgive me! (hugs)**

**I don't own any of the turtles, although I do plan on it! (insert evil laugh)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I always thought being put under would be like sleeping. Peaceful, you might have a few dreams, maybe some totally crazy ones.

But it's nothing like that at all. It's horrible, for me at least.

At first it was just dark...pitch black, nothing around me, no walls, no floor. Just, _space. _Empty and cold, floating around in nothingness, pretty nerve-racking.

Then I blinked and I was in Donnie's lab. It was barely lit by a single bulb over head. The room _smelled _different though. It didn't smell like a hospital, it smelled metallic...like copper?

"Donnie? Raph?"

Surely they wouldn't leave me alone right? Maybe they had mission, that they might leave for. But, Master Splinter would still be here.

I didn't feel alone, I could sense someone was there. My thoughts were confirmed as I saw the lab door opening.

A muscular turtle shape stood in the door way.

"Raph?" I knew it was him though. He was the only one who fit the silhouette.

"Donnie? You okay, bro?"

"Donnie? Raph it's me, Jamie." I chuckled at him, this must be some joke Mikey put him up to. But, Raph wouldn't mess with me. Not when I'm already upset, right?

I watched as Raph slowly made his way into the room. He felt the wall for the light switch. But how I wish he hadn't.

The room was a mess. Papers and broken glass thrown all over the floor. Blood splattered the wall on one side, as if someone had been sliced with a...

"No! Raph we have to go! Now!"

I stood up off the bed and ran to Raph. I tried to push him but, he went right through me; like a ghost.

He kept going, towards the back go the room.

"No, Raph! Please, he's back there! We have to get out of here!" I ran in front of him and he walked through me again.

He began to run to his brothers lifeless form, hunched in the corner.

"Donnie!" Raph fell to his knees and hunched over his little brother.

I tried to close my eyes but I could still see it. I turned away but the room turned with me. I couldn't _not_ look at the horrible scene in front of me.

Donnie was no doubt dead, murdered. The details burned themselves into my memory. The pool of blood that Don sat it, the rest that painted the walls, the gashes on his plastron, his missing arm, his cracked shell, his...eyes that had been gouged out.

The sight was truly one of horror, pure evil lurked in the shadows. And all I could do was watch and scream a soundless warning to Raph. As my father kicked Raph away from Don. Raph pulled out his Sais but they were useless against that monster. I watched as he dragged Raph into the shadows.

I fell to my knees and cried. I couldn't block out the screams from Raph or the sounds of his flesh being torn apart.

Then, they stopped. I looked up When I heard a scraping sound, getting closer. A shell stopped at my knees. Ralph's shell, only Raph wasn't in it anymore, just blood.

I backed against the wall, as far away as I could, I knew I was next.

My father walked towards me, smiling that special grin of his. I knew this wouldn't be quick, he was going to have fun with me.

"Jamie! Wake up, you're scaring me!"

What? That wasn't my dad's voice, that was Raph's voice! But Raph was gone, he was murder in front of me.

"This isn't real...it's a dream." I whispered aloud.

"Not a chance buttercup. If it were a dream, would this hurt?"

My father smiled and slashed his machete over my arm and it hurt..._it hurt_.

But this wasn't real, I believed Raph. I just need to wake up.

My father grew tired of this game and wrapped his hands around my neck.

My feet left the floor and choked and gasped for air. I could feel my legs and arms go numb from lack of oxygen.

"Jamie, wake up. Please!"

I heard Raph's desperate voice pleading me to come back to him. And something inside me snapped. I HAD to get back to him.

Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP! I mentally screamed to myself.

I felt the air come back to my lungs and the feeling return to my extremities.

I bolted up and realized I was back in the lab. But this one was the actual lab, thank god.

I looked to my right and saw him. Raphael. He saved me.

His eyes were full of fear and he stood still as stone at my side.

"Raph. I'm so scared." I whimpered and slid of the table. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell to our knees on the floor.

"You're okay. You're safe now." He soothed as he rubbed my hair and pulled me closer.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm not gonna leave you, not ever." He whispered and kissed my head.

I felt truly safe, the only man in the world who could make me feel that way was Raphael.

* * *

><p><em>I killed those stupid freaks, had fun with it, your worthless, not a chance buttercup, who are you important to, what a worthless daughter, why should I let you live, you're mine now toots.<em>

The constant taunts filled my head overlapping each other. I couldn't escape him even in my sleep.

His face as he promised to finish me, the scene of my nightmare, Raph's empty, bloody shell. They would fade in and out of view, over and over.

I clutched my hands over my ears and screamed to try and block out the sounds, the taunts, Raph's screams. But nothing worked, they got _louder._

"No, no, no, no, no. Please stop. Please."

"Jamie. Wake up."

I opened my eyes as the voices stopped.

Raph was still sitting next to me and he watched me like I would break at any second. And honestly, I felt like I might.

I looked away and averted my gaze to the ceiling. I was sweating bullets and breathing hard.

I heard Raph leave and 2 more people, well turtles, enter.

Donnie placed his hand over my forehead and frowned. He took my pulse and listened to my heart and a bunch of other things. I wasn't really paying attention, I couldn't get the memory of that horrible scene out of my head.

"Jamie? Can you hear me?" I heard Donnie's voice but it was muffled. Almost like he was talking through a door.

I looked in his direction but all I saw was a blood covered Don, missing an arm. I turned my head back to the ceiling, trying to avoid anything that sparked that memory.

"Get Sensei. I don't know what to do anymore." I felt something cold on my forehead and someone pulling my hair away from my face.

But even these things seemed out of this world. Everything was blurred and sketchy.

The only thing I could remember was my stupid father, and the way he haunted me in my sleep. I prayed and prayed my hardest, to whoever was up there, that they please keep him out of my head. I couldn't take it anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! Reviews are always encouraged! Is this moving to fast? I'm really self conscious about my stories. There will be an extra chapter tomorrow, just to remind you. **

**I don't own the turtles. :( But I do own Jamie, her parents, Georgie, and the plot. So yeah!**

**Chapter 9**

_Hamato Raphael..._

He's my saving grace, my rock.

It's been a day and a half since I woke up, and I haven't spoken a word. I can't, nothing I can think to say seems to make its way to my mouth. I try, I really do, but it's like my mind won't let me.

It's not like anything I could say would make any sense. What do I tell them?

They hate me now. Yesterday I was chewed out by Leo, and this morning Mikey ran away crying. They can't want me in their life anymore, not after the way I've hurt them.

Master Splinter tried to heal my mind from within, some kind of spiritual, voodoo stuff. But he said I was too damaged for even him to help me.

_Damaged?_ That doesn't even begin to explain how I feel.

It's like a war of reality and depression is constantly raging inside me. And just when I think depression is going to win, going to pull me back into that dark void once and for all. Raph pulls me back out, he wakes me up, he _saves_ me.

He's been keeping a constant vigil over me. He won't leave his hammock, doesn't make me leave his bed, his brothers bring him food.

He's tried to get me to eat something but I just can't. The thought of eating alone makes me sick to my stomach.

Donnie's been going back and forth, constantly checking my vitals. He took my stitches out yesterday.

"Knock, Knock." I heard Donnie's caring voice call from the other side of the door.

He checked my vitals and looked at Raph who just shook his head.

"Jamie. You have to eat. You have to talk to us so we can help you."

I heard him, but I didn't acknowledge him. I feared if I looked at him, the memories might come back.

"That's it! If you don't start eating I _will_ put a feeding tube in!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Now Donnie...that means everyone but Raph hates me. I'm glad I still have Raph, if he hated me, I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore.

"Jamie? Please talk to me. I-I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know why you hate us, why you won't talk to us."

_Hate them? How could I hate them? I thought they hated me?_

"I've thought a lot recently and...with everything that's happened, I realized something. We're not promised tomorrow, and I don't want to leave this unsaid. I...I really care about you Jamie. More than I care about life itself. If something were to happen to you, I'd never be able to live with that. I-I love you, J."

"How can you love me?" I whispered hoarsely. No water and not talking for almost 2 days can really put a strain on your voice.

He grabbed my hand and stared at me in..._shock_?

"What do you mean? You're perfect. You're beautiful and smart and just..._amazing_."

"But I've hurt you guys so much. I made Mikey cry. I-I didn't mean to, I just I couldn't face them."

He wiped a tear off my cheek as I sat up.

"Jamie. You need to tell me what happened so I can help you." He put a hand on cheek and made me look at him.

"It was horrible. I-I thought I woke up and you came in there and you turned on the light and the lab was a mess. Donnie was..._dead. _His eyes were missing and so was his arm and...Then he took you, he killed you, all I got back was your shell..."

I threw myself into his arms and cried my eyes out. This was what I needed, him holding me close, helping me through it.

Why did it take me so long to see that the answer to all my problems was sitting right next to me this entire time?

"Who?" He squeezed me tighter and I felt him tense his jaw.

"My dad...There was blood, _so much blood_...I can't get the screams and the memories out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, he's there, taunting me. Reminding me constantly of what I am, and what he did to you. I just can't escape him."

"This happens every night?"

"Yeah. Over and over until I'm just so scared I can't sleep anymore. But I'm _so tired_, I just wanna go to sleep, but if I do I know he'll be there, waiting for me."

"Baby, I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

"Listen..."

"I'm here. I'm listening. You can tell me anything, it won't go any farther."

I pulled away and sat in front of him. He watched me carefully and tenderly touched my knee.

I stared at my hands for the longest time. Hoping that maybe they would tell me what to say or what to do.

He pulled his hand away and sighed. I watched as he tensed his muscles and slammed his fist into the wall.

I jumped and whimpered at the sudden outburst of anger. I knew he was upset, because of me, because of my childish games.

I knew I had to snap out of this, swallow my pride, if I didn't want to lose him.

As he pulled the door open I took a breath and said the only thing that made sense.

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Huh, Huh? Pretty cliffhang-y. Please don't hate me for doing that. I felt like that was a great way to end it. Especially since you would be getting the next chapter really soon, not like a few days away. **

**Chapter 10**

He tightened his muscles and turned around.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you. You're the only thing in my life that keeps me grounded. You're my light, my life, my soul. Without you, I don't know what I'd do. I'm sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I wish I'd said this sooner, I wish that you'll understand why. And I hope you'll forgive me, for hurting you, for hurting your brothers. _Please_ forgive me, I _need_ you, Raphael. I love you."

I took a breath and waited for his response, for rejection. All I've ever known is rejection, being shoved away. No one's ever loved me except my mother.

So when he shut the door and sat down beside me, I was by far surprised.

I felt his hands on my face, making me look at him. His mask was wet, and his hands were shaking.

"I will always forgive you."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He loved me, I loved him, we were happy together. But, deep inside I knew something was wrong, something felt off.

But all my thoughts were forgotten when he pressed his lips to mine. I tensed for a second, in surprise, before melting into his arms.

It was a love-starved, butterflies in your stomach, don't ever want to stop kind of kiss. Like a true love kind of kiss.

I leaned back on the bed and he followed, using his arms to support his weight.

He broke first and stared down in my eyes. He was so amazing, and he was _mine. _And I was _his_.

He laid down beside me and pulled me close to him. We sat there for the longest time. Just lost in the moment, being close to each other.

This was what I needed. Him holding me close. For the first time in days, my father wasn't haunting me.

"Knock, Knock."

Ugh. Donnie! I didn't know if I could do this. Would I be able to look at him, and not be haunted by that nightmare.

I felt my breathing quicken and my muscles tighten. Raph tightened his grip around me and I flipped so my face was in his plastron.

"Hey. What happened? Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's fine, Don. But I need you to sit down."

Donnie complied and I heard him drag a chair to the bed.

"J, you gotta face him sometime. I know you're scared but it's just Donnie. Don't trust your mind, trust your heart. Now look at him."

"Why is she scared of me?" Donnie's voice was scared and sad at the same time.

"Because I had a nightmare. I keep having the nightmare. You were dead and...Every time I look at you, all I see is the Don from my dream. Missing eyes and arm...and the blood."

I felt Raphael stand up and take me with him. I faced him though, I didn't want to turn around.

He grabbed my arms and turned me around himself.

And I was met with the same, terrifying image as before. I tried to spin back around but Raph wouldn't let me.

Donnie stood up and walked towards me, blood dripping to the floor.

"No! Please!"

"Jamie, It's me, Donatello. I'm fine, see? I'm not hurt, I'm alive."

"No, no, no. Please don't touch me." I squeezed my eyes shut and forced Raph's grip off my arms.

I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"Jamie? Do you trust me?" Raph was kneeling in front of me all worried.

"With my life."

"Then believe me. That is my brother, Donatello. He fine, he's alive, he's not hurt, he's right there. Look at him Jamie. Trust me."

As if a switch inside my mind had been flipped, the blood on my hands faded. The blood on the floor did the same.

Donnie was Donnie again. He was that smart, witty turtle I had come to call a brother. Not the dead, gruesome turtle from my dreams.

Once again, Raphael had saved me. Once again he had pulled me from that dark void.

"Donnie?" I whimpered and searched his eyes for conformation it was really him.

"It's me. I'm fine."

I stood up at lightning fast speed and tackled him in a hug.

"I'm_ so_ sorry."

He wrapped his arms around my back and put his head on mine.

"It's okay. I forgive you."

I pulled away and looked at Raph, who was standing at the door.

I walked to him and kissed his cheek. He laughed goofily and I heard Donnie snicker behind me.

"Don't you start with me!" He hissed at him.

I watched the 2 wrestle on the floor for a minute or two. Then I heard voices in the living room, familiar voices.

Leo and Mikey. I hoped they would forgive me like Don and Raph. But what if they wouldn't? What if they rejected me and I had to leave. What would I do then?

I opened the door and slowly walked to the living room. Leo and Mikey were playing Mario Kart, and from the angry look on Mikey's face, Leo was winning.

I stood at the edge of pit and watched them, thinking of what to say. Preparing my self if they wouldn't accept my apology.

The longer I thought, the stronger the pull from that deep, dark void became.

"Jamie? Can you hear me?"

I shook my thoughts away and saw Leo standing over me. I had fallen to the ground in my trance and all 4 of the guys were huddled around me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you Leo, and you too Mikey." I felt the tears escape as I continued my apology. "It wasn't on purpose. I love you guys, all of you. You're like brothers to me."

"What are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for." I heard Leo's calm, assertive voice and felt his caring touch on my arm.

"And you're like a sister to us. Well, except for Raph." Mikey's teasing voice said.

I watched as Raph chased Mikey around the room with a wooden spoon.

"I'm gonna smack that shell right off you!"

"You have to catch me first! Nyeeeehhhh!"

I missed this. The fun of having 4 adoptive brothers. The caring of family. The warmth of love in the room.

But, that worried, heavy feeling returned to me again. Dread filled my soul, but I couldn't figure out why. What could ruin this? There was nothing else for me to worry about.

My father was in prison for life. The turtles have taken care of me. I have roof over my head. Why wouldn't this feeling go away?

Little did I know, the reason was happening two states over...

* * *

><p>So? You like? What do you think is happening? Something amazing, well, bad for the J and the turtles, but great for me. Because I'm gonna have so much fun writing it! And warning; Major cliffhanger coming up in the next few chapters. Not sure which one yet, but there will be one. So I ask you ahead of time: Please don't hate me.<p>

((Hugs))


	11. Chapter 11: Get it all out

**So. How you guys doing? Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review. Something's very interesting is going on! Nothing is as it seems! (Creepy, maniacal laughter.)**

**Chapter 11**

Matthew West stood in front of the man on the high throne. The man who would ultimately decide his fate. Freedom or Confinement.

"As you know, my client has the right to a retrial, you Honor. And in an unfortunate turn of events, both key witnesses are no longer available to testify. And in section 43, subsection 2, heading A, of the High Court's laws, Mr. West's new trial must be completely cut off from his previous one. In lieu of these events, I find it a great save of time, to just have you make the decision, you Honor."

"I see no point in dragging a jury in here when the only witnesses have passed. In response, I set Mr. West's bail at $20,000. Court adjourned." The sound of gavel concluded the Judge's decision.

The Baliff directed Matthew through the side doors and back to his cell.

It would take his lawyer few days to track down and withdraw that kind of money from is numerous hidden banks accounts.

When the cuffs were unlocked, Matt immediately set out to his new goal; Calling in an old friend for a favor.

He knew Jamie needed to be finished so he could go back to his home realm.

He stood in the middle of the cell and began chanting an ancient dialect unknown to man. It was a calling chant. To attract his brothers, so they may find him.

A shadowy figure formed in front of him. Tall and lanky, yet muscular.

"Nixen! Brother, are you all right? We have been searching the realms for you for many years."

"Yes, Vicon, I'm fine. But I do have a favor to ask of you. If you don't mind."

"Of course, brother." The figure bowed slightly as did Matt.

"This realm is an amazing one. Very intriguing. I know how much joy it brings you to study other realms. Well, in turn of the favor, I am willing to trade spirits with you. You can study this world from the inside."

"Sounds fair. I'll do it. What is my mission?"

"There is a girl out there, she has caused me great pain and suffering, taking my beloved from me." he fibbed his brother slightly. "I wish that you find her for me. So that I may extract the justice my wife deserves."

Vicon nodded and the two shook hands, sealing the deal.

Now Vicon would set out to track down Jamie. He was the best tracker Matthew knew, and he would surely succeed.

He couldn't wait until the moment when he got to watch the life fade from her eyes, hear her gasping for breath while he crushed her trachea with his own two hands.

It would be a joyous time indeed.

* * *

><p>(Raph's POV)<p>

6:00. No training today, thankfully.

I could already smell bacon and eggs being made in the kitchen, by Mikey no doubt.

But neither the smell of the breakfast feast, nor the fact that I could be in trouble for not eating it, seemed to bother me.

My mind was completely on Jamie. I swung slightly in my hammock, watching her sleep.

She was gorgeous, even when she couldn't help it.

Her long, dark hair, her pink lips, the freckles that danced across her nose and cheeks. Everything about her was beautiful, even the stuff on the inside.

And as I lay here watching her, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to that same question. Could this really work with her and I?

She had said it last night, that she loved me. I knew I loved her the moment I heard her talking to Spike.

I wouldn't admit it then, but I'd tell her everyday from now on. Tell I loved her, tell her how beautiful she was, how perfect.

I really didn't deserve her, not one bit. I was short tempered, mean, and rude. And don't forget a giant, mutant, turtle.

Something was different about her, in a good way. Since last night, she seemed more happy and quirky. She was making jokes with Mikey and teasing Leo.

I've seen this Jamie once or twice before, but every time she realized it, she put that tough-chick wall back up.

She had been hurt a lot in her life. And I could understand, I was the same way.

I think I like this Jamie more. She's spontaneous and joyful. She had danced down the hall to bed, sung in the shower, even smiled off in the distance at nothing in particular.

She would catch me staring at her sometimes, in which she would blush hardly. It was downright adorable when she blushed, the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I shook my head out of my thoughts as I saw her sit up.

She rubbed her eyes and rolled her neck tensely.

* * *

><p>(Jamie's POV)<p>

Raph walked over to my bed, well, _his_ bed technically speaking, and sat down behind me.

He gently moved my hair aside and began to massage my shoulders.

I moaned and rolled my shoulders. It was like that for a good 10 minutes until I felt his warm breath on my neck.

It shivers down my spine as his lips grazed my neck.

I turned around on his lap and linked my hands over his neck.

His hands found my waist and I heard him make this higher pitched grumbling sound.

"Churring? So you do love me?" I teased as his lips met mine.

He smiled under the kiss and broke it.

"I've always loved you, Jamie. And I always will." He grinned and gently brushed a lock of hair from my face.

I leaned my head into his hand and he rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, too. But- what are we?" I blushed slightly.

"I like to think of you as mine." He grinned and kissed my lips sweetly.

"Then I'm yours." I whispered and the kiss became more passionate.

After the kiss finally broke I rested my head against his. He rubbed the small of my back in circles and I finally sighed.

"What's wrong?"

I pulled out of his lap and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think it's time."

"For what?" He eyed my confused.

"For you guys to know about me, my past. I trust you guys and it's time you knew."

"You sure?"

He put a hand on my knees and I stared into his eyes.

They were so full of love and compassion.

I nodded my head and he sighed.

We walked hand in hand down the hall. I mentally prepared myself for anything they might ask.

Raph walked to the lab and came back with a tired looking Don.

"Sit." Raph threw Donnie onto the floor beside Mikey and Leo, where they watched T.V. Raph took a seat beside me.

"I don't even know where to begin." I took a deep breath and looked at Raph.

"Wherever you want, Jamie. We wont rush you." He put a hand on my back in comfort.

"I was born on August 7th in Ohio. My early childhood was great, and I loved my father very much, we spent everyday after school together. Then one day, he was in an accident, I was 13 at the time, and when he came home from the hospital, he was _different_. He was cold and distant. He watched me with such hatred in his eyes, it wasn't my daddy anymore."

I took a deep breath and leaned against Raph who instinctively put an arm around me.

"It was 2 weeks after his accident when he first...became violent. I had knocked over the lamp in the living room and he slapped me across the face. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. It got worse and more frequent over the years. I don't remember a lot of the beatings, concussions made me forget, but I remember the pain afterwards, the bruises the scars, the constant hiding them from my friends. And I remember the room."

I let a whimper escape my lips and Raph pulled me closer to him.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Donnie asked.

"Because. He said if I did...he would, he would kill my mom. I could let him do that. She was the only one I had left."

"What did he do to you?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Mikey." Leo warned and glared at his brother.

"No, Leo. It's okay. I need to get it all out if I'm going to get past it."

Leo's gaze turned to pity as he watched me carefully.

I stood up and turned around, so my back was to them.

I lifted my shirt up, but not enough for them to see anything they shouldn't.

Scars riddled my back, not very deep, each about 4 inches long. Some obviously years old, others still raised and fairly new.

"Geez. He did this?" Leo asked as he stood up and held a sad Mikey by the shoulder.

"Yeah. With a whip." I whispered as another tear fell down my cheek. "It was his favorite."

The 4 of them winced at the darkness of my sentence.

"How can someone do this to their own daughter?" Mikey looked down at the ground.

"I stopped being his daughter a long time ago." I said darkly.

"Did you ever go to a hospital, Jamie?" Donnie switched from big brother to doctor mode.

"No. They'd ask questions that I couldn't answer. It still hurts, though. You'd think after the 3rd time I'd learn not to talk back to him." I chuckled.

"Hey. This isn't your fault, Jamie." Raph corrected me.

"Yes, it is. I'm the one who told my mom, if I had just kept quiet, she-she would s-still be here!" I collapsed to my knees and felt Raph's arms around me instantly.

I sat between his legs, my face buried in his plastron. And I cried, I just let everything I had been holding back spill over, all at once.

I finally pulled away from him and found 3 big eyes staring at me with pity.

I sobbed again and ran off to Raph's room, knowing he follow me.

I curled up on his bed, and sure enough, he came in beside me.

He mimicked my position and pulled me close to him. He kissed my head and wrapped his arm around my stomach.

I don't know how long we laid there. Minutes? Hours, maybe?

But he stayed the whole time and held me close. It kept me grounded, his touch did. And I held his hand like it was a life source. Like I was afraid if I let go, he might disappear forever.


End file.
